


Efecto mariposa y otras mil frustrantes chorradas

by Sly_Bletchley



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Romance, grimmhime - Freeform, grimmjow confundido, orihime the cutest girl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Bletchley/pseuds/Sly_Bletchley
Summary: Caos, era lo que Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez significaba. Y ella, una curva por allá y otra por acá, causantes de la peor caída al barranco que había tenido nunca.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime & Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Inoue Orihime/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Kudos: 2





	Efecto mariposa y otras mil frustrantes chorradas

Caos, era lo que Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez significaba. El más puro caos que viera el mundo recopilado en un ser humano de metro noventa. Él lo sabía perfectamente, no le quedaba otra opción alguna que hacerlo, y le gustaba absolutamente lo que era. Una silueta de ira capaz de tragarse cualquier cosa que se interpusiera; incontrolable, maliciosa, arrogante y egoísta.

Por eso es que desea tragársela cuando la ve, vestida en blanco y con la aterciopelada sonrisa, es lo primero que pasa por su cabeza. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que ella significaba.

Era literalmente la mierda más frustrante del mundo. Calma, moral, pasividad e ingenuidad.

Y para que calzara con su maldito soliloquio; un aleteo.

La brisa, gotas de pintura, un arañazo, un beso, una caricia, —¡la más maldita de las malditas torturas!, y qué le importa redundar—, la espera.

Era tantas cosas que podían tomarlo, destruirlo y volverlo completamente loco. La sutileza de sus movimientos y la asquerosa dulzura desprendiendo de sus ojos, la risa alegre y elegante. Una curva por allá y otra por acá, causantes de la peor caída al barranco que había tenido nunca.

Grimmjow deseaba tomarla y destruirla antes de que pudiera hacerlo con él. Pero era inalcanzable, como el aleteo y un susurro, como el perdón y cualquier cosa que ambicionara inherente a ella. La perseguía y la perseguía, dispuesto a tomarla entre sus manos y cautivarla, pero antes de darse cuenta, mientras la perseguía estaba admirando cada reflejo de la luz devolviéndole sus más puros colores, sus manchas y los valles oscuros de sus alas.

Y entonces, la atrapaba.

Y era tantan frustrante, cada cosa que podía ver de ella, cada cosa que no podía obtener y cada sonrisa que le dedicaba sin dedicarle en absoluto. Porque tenía que dejarla, porque después de tanto perseguirla para acabarla, el cautivado y el acabado era él.

Y un aleteo tras otro, se alejaba. Un aleteo tras otro le pateaba el corazón, le rompía la razón, y lo inundaba en la más puramente oscura agonía por la que había atravesado nunca. Un aleteo tras otro se burlaba de él, y entonces, uno tras otro regresaba.

Va a llevársela al maldito infierno, piensa, cuando se posa sobre él con burla implícita en su sonrisa. Y una vez más pestañea frente a él, tan cerca que podrían estar fusionándose. Y sabe que es una puta mentira porque en ese preciso momento lo termina por destruir, volviéndolo incapaz de apresarla e incapaz de espantarla. Le paraliza las manos y solo puede dar una suave pincelada en su mejilla, temeroso de que sienta su rota ira y su sucia mente, sus yemas de pecado y la perfecta representación del infierno en sus ojos.

Pero nunca se va y él nunca la encarcela.

Y, diablos,

—Estoy perdido.

Orihime sonríe.

—Yo te veo justo donde debes estar —aletea.

lo reconstruye.


End file.
